There are many types of multiple pointed pens to deliver different colors. One such pen has either three or four cartridges in order to selectively write with any of the cartridges. Unfortunately, such pens are bulky, and are not subject to a comfortable grip. Furthermore, one color of the group of cartridges always seems to be stuck and will not write. One profession that uses such pens is the nursing profession.
Anyone who has been in a bank has seen a pen which is joined to a base with a flexible, generally unbreakable connector. Such pens are commonly only in one color, and I have seen the tethers broken and the pens missing. Generally, the tethers are made of only bendable materials so that they may be moved to any position. They are not susceptible to easily writing in any position.
I have not seen any pens with a plurality of cartridges that can be moved selectively into position, and which the pens are anchored to the person using them. They never seem to be where they are wanted.
I propose a multi-colored pen, which is clipped to the person using it. A nurse, for instance, may pin the anchor for the pen to a part of her clothing, such as the neckline of a dress. In one form of my invention, there is a mechanical connection for locking successive anchors together so that there can be four or six or any number of writing colors available. As a result, a nurse, for example, may carry a large number of colors for writing, all of which are linked to a position near her person.